<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basta você me ligar by júpiter (indelikaido)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210319">Basta você me ligar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/j%C3%BApiter'>júpiter (indelikaido)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Back Together, M/M, meio amargo mas vamos que vamos, sekai - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/j%C3%BApiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin era extremamente orgulhoso, mas estava coberto de razão quando dizia que seu quase-ex namorado (ou quase ex-namorado) era um imprestável. Ele só esperava que algum dia Sehun se tocasse e começasse a amadurecer um pouco mais</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basta você me ligar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feito para o prompt (https://curiouscat.qa/indelikaido/post/1180118959) doado para mim em anônimo! Espero que goste desse mimo~</p><p> </p><p>Doem outros prompts aqui: https://curiouscat.me/indelikaido</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Odiava aquele sujeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele jeito de andar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela maneira de conversar como se todo mundo devesse ajoelhar e adorar ele ali mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele nariz empinadinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela bunda arrebitada que definitivamente merecia alguns tapas bem dados só pra ver se ele aprendia um punhado das lições que deveria aprender..</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Opa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez devesse recapitular as coisas por um momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin de fato odiava Sehun, seu quase-ex namorado — quase porque nunca tiveram coragem para oficializar, ex porque teve que dar um basta naquele relacionamento </span>
  <em>
    <span>chove não molha</span>
  </em>
  <span> —, porque não entendia como ele conseguia viver tão despreocupado sabendo de todas as coisas que falava por suas costas. Ele sempre era seu tópico favorito. Gostava de reclamar de como ele parecia não esboçar reação para nada e do quão baixa era sua voz, mesmo que seus amigos já estivessem extremamente cansados de ouvir sobre aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falar mal dele ajudava a amenizar a saudade que sentia. Todos os dias abria a agenda de contatos várias vezes e ensaiava mandar algo para ele, porque se lembrava muito bem da última conversa que tiveram pessoalmente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>se ele quisesse voltar bastava pegar o telefone e ligar para Sehun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bastava ignorar seu orgulho de merda e admitir que precisava do mais novo. Que precisava de seu carinho, das cantorias no chuveiro e presentes inesperados. Não deveria ter sido tão teimoso a respeito do relacionamento que tinham antes de tudo acontecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, enquanto olhava pelo canto do olho, se perguntava se não seria tarde demais. Ir àquela festa da faculdade havia sido um erro justamente porque não esperava que ainda estivesse tão sensível, agora pagava pelo erro de julgamento da maneira mais amarga possível. Ele estava rodeado de meninas, todas elas cheias de segundas intenções. Jongin não as culpava: Sehun era um cara gentil, tinha um corpo bem cuidado típico de atleta e ainda por cima levava jeito com as palavras. Era impossível não gostar dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu o peito apertar e decidiu voltar a olhar para o horizonte, certo de que o álcool em sua cabeça apenas pioraria a situação. Não queria ver ele rodeado de pessoas tão </span>
  <em>
    <span>interessadas</span>
  </em>
  <span> porque isso reforçava a ideia de que ele estava perdendo tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficou mais tempo do que deveria apenas parado naquela sacada, tentando ignorar o som alto e as pessoas que ocasionalmente se aproximavam para checar se estava bem. As portas de vidro barravam alguma coisa da conversa de Sehun com uma caloura de geografia, mas não era o suficiente. Jongin estaria melhor se não conseguisse ouvi-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum momento, a conversa cessou. Por causa do horário, a música no andar de baixo também começara a diminuir, como se alguém ali se importasse com as possíveis reclamações da vizinhança. Acabou achando um lugar na cadeira de balanço feita de madeira e não se via saindo dali tão cedo, considerando que seus amigos não pareciam estar perto de cansarem de dançar no gramado da frente da casa. Ouviu uma aproximação extremamente específica, uma passada leve e hesitante que anunciou a presença de Sehun. Ele trazia duas canecas e uma coberta pendurada no ombro e Jongin não sabia onde enfiar a cara ao perceber que ele tinha intenções de sentar-se ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi… Posso ficar aqui? — Indagou em uma voz baixa, a expressão suave. Não conseguia ler o que ele estava pensando naquele momento, mas sentiu as pernas fraquejarem mesmo sentado. Sehun sentia o mesmo, ansioso para sentar e disfarçar aquilo. Não esperou pela resposta positiva e tomou o lugar ao lado dele, respirando fundo e entregando ao mais velho a caneca cheia de chocolate quente. — Achei que fosse uma boa ideia, você estava um pouco pálido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisava. — Retorquiu, amargo. Mesmo assim, tomou um gole da bebida. Sabia que seu quase-ex fazia doces muito bons e aquela não era uma exceção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele pareceu se encolher ao ouvir o tom seco, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Jongin. — Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que é meio tarde para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se encararam; não, não era tarde e ambos souberam daquilo naquele instante. Diversas vezes após o rompimento, tiveram recaídas fortes que os assombraram até que houvesse um silencioso acordo mútuo de que precisavam parar de frequentar as mesmas festas. Essas recaídas eram como apagões, noites de transas quentes e brutas que sempre antecediam o ápice: o momento em que um dos dois acabaria chorando. Não apenas por terem sido fracos, mas por saberem que era algo que seus subconscientes desejava tanto que eram incapazes de se manterem longe um do outro por muito tempo. Havia uma tensão sexual palpável, mas para além disso também havia um carinho indescritível nos olhos de Sehun. Ele nunca soube arrancar dele aqueles sentimentos mais íntimos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, Nini… Você não está me entendendo. Eu não acho que aguente mais essa situação. Se você não me quiser, eu posso… Sair da cidade. Ir morar em outro canto. — Balançou a cabeça e deixou a caneca em cima da mesa de vidro à frente deles, nervoso demais para continuar segurando-a. — Eu não consigo te esquecer e não consigo esquecer o que fiz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe que o único jeito é </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. E como você não vale as roupas que veste, duvido que esteja com disposição para assumir esse tipo de responsabilidade. — Respondeu de pronto, o coração acelerado por causa das palavras que saíam da boca de Sehun. O mais novo se aproximou, o cenho franzido. Ele ficava insuportavelmente bonito daquele jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você acha mesmo que eu não valho a pena? — Sussurrou, provocante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sehun, eu vou te dar um soco e não vai ser legal. Não, não vale a pena. Você é um moleque. — Fez menção de empurrar o atleta, mas ele não se moveu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin, por favor. Eu gosto </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito </span>
  </em>
  <span>de você e se para a gente ficar junto eu tenho que ser o seu namorado, tudo bem por mim. Eu adoraria ser o seu namorado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas. — Se você só estiver falando isso pelo sexo, eu juro que nunca mais vou te perdoar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun sentiu o próprio peito apertar com o tom machucado que saiu do outro rapaz, ainda que não fosse uma surpresa. Ele sabia que tinha machucado ele e o machucava todos os dias com sua indiferença e imaturidade. Mas ele queria tentar ser melhor por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao invés de fazer o que todos os seus instintos pediam, não beijou Jongin. Enfiou o rosto contra o peito dele e puxou o menor até que se encaixassem em um abraço quente e desajeitado, achando graça no arquejo de surpresa que escapou dos lábios dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele havia sido um bobo, um idiota completo. Quase perdera um cara incrível e que era completamente apaixonado por si apenas porque tinha medo de se envolver demais. Enquanto continuava enlaçado naquele abraço e observava as estrelas junto com um Jongin ainda choroso, deu graças a todas as divindades que existiam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundas chances não aconteciam com frequência e ele receberia aquela muito bem.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>